Magri
The Magri are a collective of construct-like entities made entirely of magma and rock. Unlike constructs and elementals, the Magri are sapient, and have a form of society. They make their homes in multiple places about the Realm. They use the crystals on their body, steam, and the grinding of their composite rock and stone to communicate. This allows them to make the sounds for the following letters of the alphabet: A, C, D, E, H, I, K, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, and Y. However, they mostly use a hard C sound (Typically associated with the letter K) in most, if not all, of their words, at least once. They also have sensory crystals that can differentiate subtle differences in vibrations. In addition to using the sensory crystals for communication, they also use it as a form of sight, because they lack eyes. We currently know of two Magri hive cities. One is located underneath Wikinskree, and the other is located underneath the continent of Soulreach. The Magri are very exclusive. They strictly do not allow any outsiders in, no matter their status, race or intention. Potential intruders have been reduced to cinder on more than one occasion. In DSZC 5, they have 30 HP, 3 STR, 5 Mana and 5 ARM. Magri have the natural ability to re-create parts of their body by molding rock, stone or metal using their body heat. Their bodies give off a warm red glow. Also they can not contract Fleshrot, because they're rock, yeah. The Magri are a Tier 2 Race. Magri Forms Magri within a hive city often take on different forms, at their birthing ceremonies. Roughly 1-3 years after their actual birth, Magri go through a second "birth", where they meet with what we believe is the unseen deity of the Magri, and obtain their role. Gaining a role will permanently change their physical appearance, in order to best fit their role. Before they gain their role, child-Magri typically lack any uniform shape, and are more or less the shape that just happened to occur, at that time. Magri Sub-Species and Sister Species Kekikasa The Kekikasa are large, dog-like creatures made of lava, magma rock and obsidian. They communicate in the same way that Magri do. Kekikasa are born small, typically only around 0.1 meters, but, can grow to over 10 meters in their prime. Kekikasa have long, arcing tails, similar to scorpions, which can spew lava and fire. In addition, their tails can be effective in melee range. Speaking of melee range, they're also fairly nimble, up close. Kvosi-Sa The Kvosi-Sa are giant creatures of Magri origin. They're similar to Serpent Demons, in shape, being giant serpentine beings, themselves. And, giant they are. The smaller Kvosi-Sa are typically about 70 meters long, whereas the largest one found was about 235 meters long. Typically, they burrow through the crust of the realm, leaving massive tunnel systems in their wake. However, they've been known to surface, occasionally, opening massive pits into the underworld in which they dwell. Kvosi-Sa don't need advanced defenses, as their size gets the job done. However, if they feel threatened, they have been known to let loose beams of fire and lava at their enemies or their prey.